


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Dom Seo Changbin, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Mutual Pining, Seo Changbin-centric, Submissive Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:27 AM**

Now this is definitely isn't what Seungmin was expecting when he saw Changbin for the first time since summer started.He was expecting for maybe for him to tease the older boy about his height for a bit before Changbin scolded him and told him to stop.

He however,was _not_ expecting for Changbin to look like he's been doing nothing but lifting weights over the summer.


End file.
